The present invention concerns a novel clip for holding a safety razor, and, more particularly, a plastic clip which serves as a caddy to couple a safety razor to an aerosol shaving container.
The use of shaving cream from an aerosol shaving cream container with a disposable safety razor is extremely common in the United States and elsewhere. Often it is desirable to store the safety razor, for daily use, somewhere adjacent the aerosol shaving cream container. Typically, however, the razor is laid on its side adjacent a sink or in a drawer, separated from the aerosol shaving cream container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel clip for enabling a razor to be coupled to a conventional aerosol shaving cream container.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a razor holding clip which is simple in construction and is easy to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel clip for a safety razor that has the ability to hold the safety razor in an effective manner and to couple the safety razor to a standard aerosol shaving cream container quickly and simply.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel clip that enables a safety razor to be coupled to an aerosol container and also enables the aerosol container to be spaced from the plane on which it rests.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.